


string me up.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom John Murphy (The 100), Clothed Sex, Gags, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Bellamy Blake, unsafe practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "I think," Bellamy starts, laying back on the cot the Ark has given them all like they don't ache and poke and are generous in their dispersement but admiring the view and prone like a king, Bellamy is casual within his own confidence, "I should string you up from the roof above the bed next time."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	string me up.

**Author's Note:**

> Set around season two, in the fallen Ark ship and did carry a few references to the hanging! i wrote this quickly, i hope you like it!

"I think," Bellamy starts, laying back on the cot the Ark has given them all like they don't ache and poke and are generous in their dispersement but admiring the view and prone like a king, Bellamy is casual within his own confidence, "I should string you up from the roof above the bed next time." 

The stool tilts and Bellamy's eyes are drawn to the movement in case he needs to cut the scene off. They had discussed it though, and Murphy had seemed comfortable with the idea of perhaps enduring the noose without the stool there to hold him up. 

_Murphy_ is tied to the roof by a part of the rafter, neck wrapped in the scratchy fabric, and gagged properly. He's hard, his dick hanging out of his pants as so and Bellamy finds the sadistic part of himself hoping that the fly of Murphy's jean is scratching painfully against his dick. They're both clothed - it's a distance Bellamy despises but Murphy has been firm in, only ever stripping himself of his jacket stiffly but Bellamy is so hard, even with Murphy decked up in his jeans and a t-shirt. It hangs off of him nicely, too big for his surprisingly slight frame and thin-looking in material - it makes Bellamy think he could tear it off of him. Murphy's arms are bound behind his back with Bellamy's belt, his mouth gagged with one of the scrap pieces he had and his pretty blue eyes glittering with tears as he rocks back and forth precariously on a stepstool used when unable to reach. The rope isn't perfect, will probably leave Murphy wearing little scratchy red marks on his throat for the next few days or maybe bruises - it's no dropship seatbelt. 

He almost regrets not tying him the other way around so he can see the way that the rubber - Bellamy doesn't know what the object is supposed to be, had found it in the scraps as well and had scrubbed it raw for whatever it could have and had still felt dirty telling him but Murphy's cheeks had flushed and he had clutched it gently before whispering, "Please." - piece penetrates Murphy, what it looks like inside of him. 

He had thought about leaving Murphy more vulnerable than this, had tied him up and slipped the rubber into his ass and pulled his dick from his boxers and had threatened Murphy lowly, _"I shouldn't pull your pants back up, leave you flustered and exposed like this."_ and Murphy had been hot with the flush that had overtaken the tops of his cheekbones. He wanted to tan Murphy's ass that same red with his hands, make Murphy whine and flush and embarrassed with being handled like a child. 

He rubs his hand across the bulge in his pants and feels warm noticing the way Murphy's eyes flicker down to the action hungrily. 

Bellamy gestures vaguely with his hands above himself as though something is tied, "Screw an eyelet into the roof, tie you up by your neck, make you ride me." 

Murphy makes a strangled noise and shifts, causing the stool to shift as though it may be willing to spill him onto the floor or fall over and leave Murphy there choking in its wake. 

Bellamy grins, "You like that." 

There's no question there but Murphy still nods a little desperately and Bellamy shifts to his knees on the mattress as he crawls towards Murphy, close enough to wrap his around the hot flesh of Murphy's hard dick. 

"Get off before I knock the stool out from under you." Murphy makes an incoherent noise as with his other hand, Bellamy begins to rock the stool. 

He grins, eyes alit with something sadistic enough to make Murphy whimper and he threatens, "Better hurry." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are great!


End file.
